streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Street Fighter V
Arcade Edition |género = Videojuego de lucha |modalidades = 1 jugador, multijugador versus |clasificaciones= CERO: B ESRB: T OFLC: PG PEGI: +12 |medio digital = |requerimientos = |introducción = Cruceta de 8 direcciones y 8 botones |cpu = |sonido = |visualización = }} es la última entrega principal publicada de la saga Street Fighter. El videojuego fue publicado de manera exclusiva para PC y Sony PlayStation 4, disponiendo de modo multijugador 'multiplataforma'.Capcom Unity: Street Fighter V Announced Exclusively for PS4 and PC Yoshinori Ono confirmó que el videojuego no tiene una versión arcade, debido a que Capcom se está replanteando detenidamente su situación en el negocio de videojuegos arcade.EventHubs: Ono explains why there's no arcade release for Street Fighter V El videojuego salió a la venta el 16 de febrero de 2016. Jugabilidad El modo de juego en general parece estar atenuado de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV: las animaciones de ataque parecen un poco más lentas, y las ilustraciones y los modelos 3D de los personajes se han re-diseñado para sentirse más realistas. El Medidor de Venganza y posibles movimientos Super Art fueron características mostradas inicialmente durante el torneo Capcom Cup; este último parece haber sido desechado, mientras que los movimientos Super Art parecen haber sido reestructurados en forma de los movimientos Critical Art. Las características actuales como se mostraron durante el evento E3 2015 están más cercanas en estilo de las de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Los movimientos EX Special regresan de los videojuegos más recientes, junto con una barra de Guard Break (Ruptura de Bloqueo), como las vistas en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Las nuevas características incluyen la V-Gauge, un medidor independiente utilizado para ataques como V-Skill, V-Trigger y V-Reversal, que son únicos para cada uno de los personajes. Otra nueva adición a la saga Street Fighter es la presencia de paredes destructibles y otros elementos interactivos, tales como un autobús hacia el cual los personajes pueden ser lanzados al ser noqueados.EventHubs: Street Fighter V's release in 2015 looking increasingly slim, game only 20% complete, and EX move inputs confirmed A diferencia del videojuego Street Fighter IV, las expansiones del videojuego y cambios eventuales no vendrán incluidos en nuevas entregas posteriores, sino que poco a poco serán añadidos al videojuego original en el largo plazo. Los jugadores tendrían la opción de pagar por nuevos personajes como se abonan a través de Fight Money en el videojuego o mediante la compra de divisas Zenny.EventHubs: Street Fighter V will have 16 fighters at launch, four of them brand new; Capcom will continually add characters post launch A diferencia de las polémicas entregas anteriores, ningún dato relacionado al contenido de descarga (DLC) adicional estará alojado en el disco físico del videojuego.Gamespot: No On-Disc DLC for Street Fighter V Un modo historia cinematográfico será publicado como contenido de descarga gratuito en junio de 2016. El videojuego contará con algunos contenidos centrados en personajes específicos dentro del modo para un jugador que se enfocara en los trasfondos de cada personaje.Polygon: Street Fighter V's cinematic story mode arrives in June El modo específicamente llenara la brecha entre los eventos de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter III y saga Street Fighter IV. Finalizar los contenidos para un solo jugador otorgará a los jugadores Fight Money.The Escapist: Street Fighter V Will Get A Cinematic Story Expansion Argumento La quinta entrega tiene lugar en medio de los acontecimientos de los videojuegos de las sagas Street Fighter IV y Street Fighter III. Shadaloo crea un arma gigantesca (un tanto similar en aspecto a la Estrella de la Muerte) con la capacidad de destruir ciudades, y M. Bison, que ha envejecido un poco desde los eventos finales de la saga Street Fighter IV, planea usarla para conquistar el mundo. Al mismo tiempo, Charlie Nash es regresado de entre los muertos para destruir M. Bison de una vez por todas, y mientras realizaba sus viajes, Ryu se encuentra con un misterioso guerrero llamado Necalli. Personajes Al momento de su publicación, el videojuego incluia 16 luchadores, con ocho de estos siendo personajes clásicos, cuatro personajes pasados que no estuvieron presentes en el videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV y cuatro personajes nuevos, con otros más que serán añadidos después.EventHubs: Street Fighter V's launch roster will comprise of eight classic fighters, four brand new, and four we haven't seen in a while Personajes que repiten presencia Personajes reintroducidos Personajes nuevos Personajes DLC - Primera Tanda Personajes DLC - Segunda Tanda Personajes DLC - Tercera Tanda Personajes DLC - Cuarta Tanda Escenarios *: Denota que el escenario en cuestión tiene zonas cinemáticas derribables/áreas secundarias. **: Escenarios de la primera oleada del contenido de descarga (DLC). ***: Escenarios de la segunda oleada del contenido de descarga (DLC). ****: Escenarios contenido de descarga (DLC) por tiempo limitado Desarrollo En el año 2011, Seth Killian entonces todavía un empleado integrante de Capcom, sugirió que Street Fighter V seria publicado antes del año 2019, diciendo: "Si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto, y así es, ustedes no tendrán que esperar otra vez casi diez años para un Street Fighter V". En julio del año 2013, el productor de la saga "Street Fighter" Yoshinori Ono comentó que aunque él si deseaba crear un Street Fighter V para los sistemas hogareños de octava generación, como Sony PlayStation 4 y Microsoft Xbox One, un videojuego para esta generación próxima requeriría de un personal todavía mucho más numeroso y un mayor presupuesto. También afirmó que hacer del videojuego un título free-to-play era una opción posible, aunque no estaba completamente abierto a esta idea, y confirmó que actualmente el videojuego no se encontraba en desarrollo. En junio del año 2014, Ono refutó las afirmaciones de que "Street Fighter V" incluiría una "opción de pay-to-win", citando que Street Fighter V todavía recién se encontraba en las primeras etapas de planificación. El día 05/12/2014, un teaser trailer se filtró en internet temprano durante esa misma mañana de manera involuntaria por parte de Capcom. El teaser trailer fue posteriormente publicado en el canal de Capcom en YouTube, pero fue bloqueado como "contenido privado" tras unas pocas horas. El anuncio oficial fue hecho el día siguiente 06/12/2014 durante el evento PlayStation Experience organizado por Sony y el vídeo del anunciamiento fue restablecido en su página de YouTube para ser visto públicamente.Gamespot: "Street Fighter 5 Revealed as a PS4, PC Exclusive" La primera demostración del videojuego para Street Fighter V tuvo lugar durante la gran final del torneo Capcom Cup, el día sábado 13/12/2014 en la ciudad San Francisco de California. En el trailer sobre la jugabilidad del videojuego presentado al final del evento Capcom Cup, el personaje Charlie Nash de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, fue aludido haciendo una especie de aparición a través de una secuencia rápida, mostrada al final del trailer. El día 24/02/2015, Capcom publicó un trailer nuevo del videojuego que demostraba el conjunto de movimientos de Charlie Nash por primera vez. También anunció la próxima prueba beta para la función en línea del videojuego, así como un teasing de M. Bison como un posible personaje disponible en el futuro.YouTube: Street Fighter V Nash Gameplay Trailer - 1080P 60FPS M. Bison fue oficialmente revelado el día 19/05/2015.YouTube: M. Bison reveal trailer. Capcom, Mayo 19, 2015. Esta vez no apareció ningún nuevo personaje al final del trailer de promoción para M. Bison (como fue el caso de Charlie Nash). Sin embargo el día 15/06/2015, durante el evento E3 2015, Capcom reveló a otros dos de los personajes disponibles de manera simultanea: Cammy y Birdie, que hace su primera reaparición desde el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 en el año 1998. El día 09/07/2015 en el evento San Diego Comic-Con 2015, Capcom reveló a Ken Masters como el séptimo personaje en regresar.YouTube: Street Fighter V - Ken revealed Con un estilo de juego cambiado desde sus raíces 'shoto' tradicionales, Ken juega de manera más rápida y más agresivamente que en versiones anteriores del personaje. Su aspecto parecía haber sufrido un cambio también. Al final del trailer de promoción para Ken, se mostró al primero de los personajes nuevo para el videojuego Street Fighter V (un hombre rudo con la piel gris y marcas en su rostro). Este personaje se dio a conocer oficialmente durante el torneo EVO 2015 y se conoce con el nombre de 'Necalli'. Vega fue revelado como el siguiente personaje que aparecería en el videojuego el día 03/08/2015. R. Mika fue revelada oficialmente como el próximo personaje disponible en el plantel inicial el día 27/08/2015. El día 11/09/2015 durante el evento Dubai Game 15, sería revelado el segundo personaje nuevo en el videojuego, Rashid. Poco tiempo después Karin seria revelada oficialmente durante el evento Tokyo Game Show 2015 el día 16/09/2015. El 1 de octubre, Ono mostró dos capturas de pantalla, en las que revelaba un nuevo escenario basado en la lucha libre profesional, donde se puede ver a R. Mika en el fondo en la primera pantalla. Durante el evento Electronic Game Show en México, Zangief sería el siguiente personaje revelado y fue presentado oficialmente en un trailer. Laura, el tercer personaje nuevo para el videojuego, fue filtrada por Famitsū y más tarde confirmada oficialmente en su trailer. Durante el evento Paris Games Week, se reveló que el lanzamiento del videojuego para PC y Sony PlayStation 4 se daría a conocer el 16/02/2016. Además, Dhalsim también fue confirmado en ese entonces como el siguiente personaje 3D reiterado de la saga anterior y sería revelado con su propio trailer en el evento Paris Game Event. F.A.N.G, el último personaje nuevo fue confirmado durante el evento PlayStation Experience. La temporada 2016 para Street Fighter V incluyó el regreso de Alex, Guile, Ibuki, Balrog, Juri y Urien, en ese orden. La siguiente temporada comenzó con el regreso de Akuma en diciembre. Otros cinco luchadores más se añadirán durante 2017. Cada personaje cuesta 600 Zenny. Recepción Anuncio Aunque su anuncio despertó la alegría en la comunidad de videojugadores/gamers, pronto surgieron algunas críticas cuando el primer trailer demostración de juego fue publicado,YouTube: Street Fighter V Gameplay Trailer acerca de la calidad que realmente se puede esperar de un videojuego nuevo con la capacidad de la última tecnología actual y un sistema hogareño potente de la octava generación como es Sony PlayStation 4. Sin embargo, tales críticas no tenían en cuenta que este primer trailer sólo mostraba un trabajo en progreso y estaba en sus primeras etapas de desarrollo, una función que incluso en el mismo trailer de promoción apareció informado. Con la publicación del segundo trailer, se observaron las nuevas mejoras que aunque todavía no estaba en su versión final, era más que suficiente para acallar las críticas infundadas. SFV_Chun_Li_stance.jpg|Comparación - primer trailer de promoción (2014). SFV_Chun-Li-intro-stance-NASHtrailer.jpg|Comparación - trailer de promoción NASH (2015). Curiosidades * El 'movimiento de remate' en el escenario 'Bustling Side Street' con el cual el personaje lanza a su adversario contra el interior de un autobús usando una potente patada y termina estrechamente atascado entre dos asientos, es un homenaje a la escena final de la pelea de los personajes Billy Lo y Carl MillerYouTube - Bruce Lee: Game of Death - Bruce Lee vs Carl Miller en la versión producida de 1978 para la reconocida última película de Bruce Lee, Game of Death. * En una escena Sean es visto jugando al videojuego Mega Man: The Power Battle (2000) en el dispositivo portátil ficticio CPSP. Galería Portadas SFV PS4 Box NA.png|Sony PlayStation 4 América del Norte (portada RP de promoción) SFV PS4 Box JAP.png|Sony PlayStation 4 Japón SFV PS4 Box JAP HOT-Package.png|Sony PlayStation 4 HOT! Package - Japón SFV PS4 Box EUR.png|Sony PlayStation 4 Europa SFV PS4 Box AMN.png|Sony PlayStation 4 América del Norte SFV PCWindows box EUR.png|PC (Microsoft Windows) Europa Promoción SFV Ryu title.jpg Ilustraciones oficiales Street-Fighter-V-Arte-004.jpg|Ryu Street-Fighter-V-Arte-003.jpg|Chun-Li Street-Fighter-V-Arte-005.jpg|Charlie Nash Cammy-sf5-artwork.jpg|Cammy 09 kensdcc13.jpg|Ken Masters Street-Fighter-V-Mika-1.jpg|R. Mika Street-Fighter-V 2015 10-01-15 012.jpg|Zangief Street Fighter V Karin Artwork.jpg|Karin Birdie-sf5-artwork.jpg|Birdie NecalliSF5.jpg|Necalli Rashid-sf5-artwork.jpg|Rashid SFV Character Art Laura.jpg|Laura Sfv-dhalsim-art.jpg|Dhalsim 03 vegareveal15.jpg|Vega FANG-official-artwork.jpg|F.A.N.G Street-Fighter-V-Arte-002.jpg|M. Bison SFV Character Art Alex.jpg|Alex Street-fighter-v-2016418175759 14.jpg|Guile Ibuki-sfv-wallpaper.jpg|Ibuki Balrog-SFV.jpg|Balrog SFV_Juri.jpg|Juri Urien-SFV.jpg|Urien Akuma art SFV.jpg|Akuma 09 kolin09.jpg|Kolin Ed-wallpaper.jpg|Ed Abigail-SFV.jpg|Abigail 28 menat01.jpg|Menat Zeku-SFV.jpg|Zeku SFV Sakura Official Artwork.jpg|Sakura SFV Blanka Official Artwork.jpg|Blanka Falke-street-fighter-v-arcade-edition-principal.jpg|Falke Cody-SFV-Wallpaper.jpg|Cody Sfv-G.jpg|G Sfv-sagat.jpg|Sagat Artwork Kage (SFV AE).jpg|Kage Capturas de pantalla Escenarios SFV_Guile_Stage.png|Escenario Air Force Base en EE.UU.. SFV-ApprenticeAlley.jpg|Escenario Apprentice Alley en India. Bustling_Side_Street_Ryu_vs_ChunLi.jpg|Escenario Bustling Side Street en China SFV-CityInChaos-Ryu_vs_Zangief.gif|Escenario City in Chaos en EE.UU.. Vega Urien spain stage.jpg|Escenario Flamenco Tavern en España. Forgotten_Waterfall_Ryu_vs_Chun-Li.jpg|Escenario Forgotten Waterfall en Nueva Zelanda. High_Roller_Casino.png|Escenario High Roller Casino en EE.UU.. SFV-HillSidePlaza-Ryu_vs_Chun-Li.jpg|Escenario Hillside Plaza en Brasil. Kanzuki Beach Karin.jpg|Escenario Kanzuki Beach en Japón. Kanzuki_Estate_Karin_vs_Rashid.jpg|Escenario Kanzuki Estate en Japón. FANG-stance.png|Escenario Lair of the Four Kings en lugar desconocido. SFV-ShadalooBase.jpg|Escenario Shadaloo Base en lugar desconocido. SFV Ring of Destiny.png|Escenario Ring of Destiny en lugar desconocido. SFV Skies of Honor.jpg|Escenario Skies of Honor en los Emiratos Árabes Unidos. Temple of Ascension.jpg|Escenario Temple of Ascension en lugar desconocido. TempleHideoutSFV.jpg|Escenario Temple Hideout en Tailandia. SFV-UndergroundArena-Zangief_vs_MBison.jpg|Escenario Underground Arena en Rusia. SFV-TheGrid.png|Escenario The Grid en lugar desconocido. Union_Station_Ryu_vs_ChunLi.jpg|Escenario Union Station en Londres Vídeos RISE UP TRAILER|Trailer oficial de anuncio (Asia). Street Fighter V Announcement Trailer - Exclusive to PS4 & PC|Trailer oficial de anuncio (inglés). Street Fighter V - Trailer del anuncio.|Trailer oficial de anuncio (español). Street Fighter V Gameplay Trailer Street Fighter V Nash Gameplay Trailer - 1080P 60FPS Street Fighter V - BISON. Street Fighter V - Trailer historia. Street Fighter V - Modos de juego. Street Fighter V - Trailer cinemático. Street Fighter V - Trailer lanzamiento. Street Fighter V - El sistema de batalla Street Fighter V - Trailer E3. Street Fighter V - Ken Masters. Street Fighter V Vega Reveal Trailer Street Fighter V - Trailer Rashid. Street Fighter V - Trailer Karin. Street Fighter V Zangief Trailer Street Fighter V - Laura Matsuda Street Fighter V Dhalsim trailer Street Fighter V - Fang. Street Figher V - Alex. Stret Fighter V - Trailer Guile. Street Fighter V - Ibuki. Street Fighter V - Balrog. Street Fighter V - Urien. Véase también *Lista de movimientos en Street Fighter V Navegación Enlaces externos *Pagina web oficial - Japón *Pagina web oficial - occidente (multi-lenguaje seleccionable, inglés por defecto) *Articulo en Wikipedia (inglés) *Articulo en Capcom Database (inglés) Referencias en:Street Fighter V ja:Street Fighter V ru:Street Fighter V Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos principales Categoría:Videojuegos de PC Categoría:Videojuegos de Sony PlayStation 4